


Nobody's home

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Mi stai lasciando, Ko?”“Sì. Però, Kei, io ti a...”“Non dirlo.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Nobody's home

**_~ Nobody’s home ~_ **

Kei chiuse gli occhi.

Non voleva guardare l’uomo che gli stava di fronte, non voleva vedere niente.

Voleva solo sentire. Sentire le sue mani che lo spogliavano, sentirle mentre lo accarezzavano, sentire la sua bocca che lasciava una scia sulla sua pelle nuda, bollente.

Aveva bisogno di sentirlo.

_“Volevo vederti, Kei”_

“Anche io volevo vederti, Ko.”

La mano scese fino alla sua erezione, trovandola già dura, bagnata, perché anche solo il pensiero di Kota e del suo corpo sopra il proprio era sufficiente a farlo eccitare.

Si perse in quella sensazione, in quel tocco leggero ma deciso, nella voglia che lo stava quasi divorando, perché con lui era sempre stato così.

_“È l’ultima volta, questa”_

“Non dirlo.” gli rispose, cercando di trattenere le lacrime.

Era l’ultima volta, perché Kota non ci sarebbe stato più.

Perché da quando avevano iniziato quella relazione il più grande era sempre stato restio a concedersi, perché pensava sempre che c’era Hikaru a casa ad aspettarlo, perché continuava a pensarlo anche quando erano insieme.

E Kei aveva commesso l’errore di chiedergli troppo.

Yabu allora aveva ceduto sotto il peso delle proprie colpe, e gli aveva detto che era finita.

Che era finita anche se lo amava, perché c’era qualcosa di più che lo legava ad Hikaru, qualcosa al quale non si sentiva pronto a rinunciare.

Kei gemette il suo nome, domandandosi con che coraggio quelle stesse mani poi la sera toccassero un corpo diverso, quando sul suo erano in grado di farlo sentire così, di fargli venire voglia di urlare, di farlo godere come mai nessuno c’era riuscito.

_“Kei...”_

Il ritmo della mano si fece più veloce, e Inoo sentiva la propria pelle andare a fuoco sotto la sua, sentiva il suo respiro nell’orecchio, sentiva gemere il suo nome e pensava che era l’unica cosa che avrebbe voluto ascoltare di lì all’eternità.

“Ti amo, Kota” mormorò allora, cessando di trattenere le lacrime.

Pianse fra i gemiti e i lamenti sommessi, pianse mentre inarcava i fianchi e la schiena contro quella mano che rischiava di farlo impazzire. Pianse, al pensiero che quella mano non ci sarebbe più stata.

Pianse, perché una volta che Kota, che il pensiero di lui, fossero usciti dalla sua esistenza, lui non era certo di saper trovare il coraggio per continuare a vivere, perché era dipendente da quella presenza, da quelle mani e da quella voce, perché tutto in lui gli era sempre sembrato così maledettamente necessario da non riuscire nemmeno ad immaginare cosa significasse vivere senza.

Gridò, quando raggiunse l’orgasmo.

Aprì gli occhi, e sentì come se fosse colto da un’improvvisa ondata di freddo.

Non c’era nessuno con lui.

Nessuno ad abbracciarlo e a dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, nessuno a ridere della sua espressione stravolta dopo l’orgasmo, nessuno che l’avrebbe baciato anche per delle ore se solo gliel’avesse chiesto, perché erano sfizi che non avrebbe mai mancato di togliersi.

C’erano solo lui e i suoi ricordi del tempo passato insieme, e un letto nel quale non avrebbe mai più visto l’uomo che amava.

_“Mi stai lasciando, Ko?”_

_“Sì. Però, Kei, io ti a...”_

_“Non dirlo.”_

Non c’era più nessuno da amare.

E non c’era nemmeno il coraggio necessario ad andare avanti.


End file.
